simplicity
by setao
Summary: lu han memang cerewet dan banyak maunya, tapi minseok tidak keberatan. — xiuhan, fem!luhan, AU.


simplicity / minseok/fem!lu han  
lu han memang cerewet dan banyak maunya, tapi minseok tidak keberatan.  
(!) ga jelas, ditulis dengan huruf kecil semua, cewek!luhan

 **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

"han, menikahlah denganku," ujar minseok tanpa tedeng aling-aling, segera setelah lu han duduk di kursi yang ditariknya di sebuah kafe yang bernuansa cokelat kayu dan lampu kuning remang-remang. han tampak terkejut, dan minseok pun mengeluarkan kotak berisi cincin platina yang cantik dari tas ranselnya.

bilang saja minseok terlalu percaya diri untuk melamarnya, padahal mereka baru dua bulan kenal, tapi minseok rasa itu sudah cukup untuk memutuskan jika perasaannya lain daripada biasanya dan ia ingin gadis lu han yang bermata cokelat terang berkilau-kilau dan rambut berombak dengan rona lebih gelap sedada dan tidak bisa jika tidak ia. minseok memang orang yang keras kepala, tapi dia sudah kepalang basah.

lu han mengerjapkan matanya, masih tampak terkejut, "memangnya mengapa kamu mau menikahiku?"

iya, minseok ingat jelas han berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin menikah sebelum umur dua puluh delapan, tidak ingin menikah dengan orang terlampau konservatif yang akan memerintahnya melakukan ini dan itu seenaknya, tidak dengan orang yang dijodohkan orangtuanya, dan tidak dengan orang yang tidak berpenghasilan tetap dan atau tidak mapan.

perempuan macam apa yang mengandalkan agama dan cinta di zaman seperti ini, han pernah memprotes dan minseok hanya mendengarkan, tapi minseok rasa dia bukan tipe yang konservatif, dia orang yang lumayan bebas dan meski minseok mengenal kedua orangtua lu han, lelaki yang dijodohkan dengan lu han namanya kris wu dan lu han tidak menyukainya, minseok adalah arsitek yang lumayan mapan dan minseok berpenghasilan tetap.

sayangnya, umur lu han yang kedua puluh delapan baru tercapai tiga tahun ke depan.

"karena kamu gadis yang pintar," minseok mengangkat bahu, berusaha mengingat-ingat sebab mengapa ia ingin menikahinya, "kamu punya wawasan yang luas dan kamu memiliki masa depan yang baik, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan kamu seorang."

"bukan karena aku cantik dan imut?" han tertawa, tapi pipinya sedikit bersemu merah muda.

"kamu cantik dan imut, itu salah satunya," minseok meraih tangan han yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya lalu menggenggamnya erat, "tapi itu bukan alasan utama."

han menaikkan alis, "apa kamu tidak mau memperbaiki keturunan?" alasan saja, minseok tahu han tengah memancing. kata orang-orang, 'kan, minseok termasuk tampan, meski kurang tinggi (tinggi lu han bahkan hanya berbeda dua sentimeter dengannya), dan minseok merasa tidak baik jika ia mengingkari kenyataan itu.

pelayan datang membawa dua gelas _americano_ , sepiring _aglio olio_ dan sepiring _cheesecake_ , minseok memilih menyesap minumannya dulu sementara han sibuk menambahkan gula, lalu terkekeh kecil, "memangnya kamu mau punya anak?"

"whoa," akhirnya han melongo, wajahnya yang terkejut itu bagi minseok juga lucu sampai menimbulkan keinginan untuk mencubit pipi yang bersemu delima itu, "jadi kamu tidak masalah jika kalau misal kita menikah, kita tidak punya anak?"

minseok mengacak rambut han dengan gemas, "yang hamil 'kan kamu. yang melahirkan 'kan kamu, dan aku tidak bersedia menanggung risiko kamu mati saat melahirkan, karena yang aku cintai itu kamu, dan aku ingin bersamamu sampai mati nanti. jadi, keputusan semua ada di tanganmu."

matanya sekarang berbinar-binar, dan dua tangan ditangkupkan di dada, "kamu orang pertama yang bersedia jika aku tidak punya anak!" ia nyaris berseru, "kamu tentunya tidak akan poligami, bukan? apa kamu akan membiarkanku melakukan pekerjaanku sekarang? apa kita akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama-sama?"

aduh, minseok ingin sekali langsung memeluknya saja. lu han adalah orang yang handal dalam pekerjaannya, meski lulus sepuluh semester dari departemen teknik mesin di universitasnya, minseok mana mau menghancurkan karir perempuannya itu. "jawaban semua pertanyaanmu itu, iya. aku ingin kamu berbahagia dalam pernikahan kita, dan aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu; aku akan melakukan apa yang kamu inginkan. tapi …"

"ya?"

"kamu juga tidak melarangku berbuat apa yang aku inginkan," sekarang minseok mencubit hidung han dengan gemas, tidak tahan juga akhirnya, gadis ini setiap detik semakin lucu saja, "aku nggak akan berbuat aneh-aneh, tapi intinya, aku ingin kita berdua bahagia sampai mati, seperti di dongeng-dongeng. jadi, apa kau akan membiarkanku menikahimu dalam waktu singkat, apa kauingin tiga tahun lagi?"

"mengapa harus menikah sekarang?" han tertawa dan di telinganya terdengar seperti alunan music yang indah, "aku sekarang milikmu. aku tidak masalah dengan _pre-marital sex_ , dan kita bisa melakukan apa saja bersama."

"lalu, apa kau menyukaiku?"

seperti tidak menduga jawaban itu, han memalingkan wajah, ah, pipinya jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya. "iya, aku suka kamu, kok. tunggu saja sampai berubah jadi cinta."


End file.
